Melina's True Love
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: MelinaNathan one shot. Melina's married to the man of her dreams. On their one year wedding anniversary, he has a special surprise waiting for her. Please R&R!


**Title: Melina's True Love**

**Characters/Parings: Melina/Nathan Morris (of Boyz II Men), Lita in a cameo appearance and a mention of John Cena and Mariah Carey.**

**Rating: Strong R for strong sexual content and SMUT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Melina, Lita, Nathan, Cena and Mariah. They own themselves. You can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: Wrestling/AU**

**Spoilers: Melina already broke up with Johnny Nitro. Nathan doesn't have a son, for the sake of this fiction! Lita's married to Hunter and Cena and Mariah are married.**

**Summary: Melina's married to the man of her dreams. On their one year wedding anniversary, he has a special surprise in store for her.**

**Author's note: Like I said before, I don't HATE Melina. I respect her. The reason why I'm willing to do a story about her? Because she's one of the easiest divas for me to write about. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_The present..._

_Women's locker room..._

She smiled.

She smiled brightly.

She couldn't be more happier in her life.

Staring at her wedding ring on her finger, Melina Perez-Morris blushed something terrible. For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy with someone who truly loved her. And she loved him so damn much. All she could think about was that day she pledged her undying love and devotion to the man who mattered the most to her. All she could think about was the day she exchanged her wedding vows to the man she loved.

All she could think about was the day she married the man of her dreams.

And it's been a year since their romantic wedding.

Leaning back against the sofa, she couldn't stop smiling as the memory of the night he proposed to her in front of 20, 000 screaming fans burned in her mind. She was surprised to see him make an appearance, but, again, she do remember him mentioning he was a huge wrestling fan...

X

_Flashback..._

_Two years ago..._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Melina!" Lillian Garcia announced. _

_For once, the crowd was on her side. Melina smiled at them as she made her way down the ramp. Today was gonna be a good day. She was finally happy because she broke up with Johnny Nirto, her first true love. She dumped him after she found out he cheated on her with Candice Michelle, the biggest slut in the whole world. _

(A/N: I don't hate Candice, either. I'm willing to write about her again in the near future.)

_When she got to the ring apron, she danced around a little bit before she lifted her right leg and planted it on the apron. Then she did with her left leg. Grabbing the ropes with her hands, she slid inside the ring, making sure the camera got a glimpse of her ass. She got up and pranced around in the ring for a moment before Lillian handed her a microphone._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad to be here tonight. I just wanna say..." were the last words she said before 'Water Runs Dry' blasted through the speakers. The crowd went nuts when he came out through the curtains, wearing an all read jumpsuit with the matching baseball cap, which was twitched at the side of his head. Melina jumped up and down in delight when he slid inside the ring, winking at her at first before Lillian handed him a microphone._

"_How y'all feeling tonight?" he asked, smiling._

_The crowd kept on cheering._

"_I hear that, I feel that. Well, if you wanna know why I'm here tonight, it's because there's something I need to get off my chest. And it concerns this beautiful woman standing next to me. I love her so damn much. She means the world to me. The day she came into my life was the best thing that ever happened to me. I realized right there and then, I had to be with her. So, that's why I'm here tonight. Because I have something important to ask her," he said before he turned to face her. She smiled at him as he took her hand into his gently._

"_Melina, I love you so much. You had made my life complete in so many ways. I wanted to make this right for you, so here I go." he then got down on one knee._

"_Melina, baby, I hope you understand what I'm about to do. Basically, I'm asking you...to marry me."_

_She was shocked. He wanted to marry her! She watched him pull out a small black box, then opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. Tears started falling from her eyes when he slid the ring on her finger._

"_Melina Perez, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Baby, will you marry me?" he asked._

"_Yes!" she said without hesitation. He got up, pulled her in his arms, picked her up and twirled her around as the crowd went nuts over the newly engaged couple. When he put her down, he leaned over and plated a searing kiss on her lips, his soup cooler lips brushing against hers lightly. She giggled when he did this._

"_I love you," she said when they pulled apart._

_He smiled. "I love you, too..."_

Her heart hammered in her chest when she thought about what happened that night. She became engaged. Not just engaged, but engaged to the man she loved the most. She looked down and stared at her engagement ring, the ring she still proudly wears.

"Hey, girl," Amy Dumas-Helmsley a.k.a. Lita, one of her best friends called when she walked inside.

"What's up, babe?" Melina asked, smiling.

"I'm just gonna get my things and leave. My husband's waiting on me, if you know what I mean," Amy implied, winking at her.

Melina laughed. "Man, how long can Hunter can go, anyway?"

Amy giggled nervously. "All night long. I mean, the man knows how to please me. By the way, shouldn't you be with your husband? After all, today's your anniversary."

"He's at the recording studio with Shawn and Wanya. He's working on some new tracks for their new album. I'll see him soon enough," Melina explained, giggling herself.

"You better, girlie. A man like him can't keep his bulge in his pants for much longer," Amy retorted before she headed for the door again.

"How you figure that, girlfriend?" Melina asked, laughing.

"Trust me, baby. Men can't go one day without sex. Especially married men. I know this because Hunter and I make love at least 7 times a day," Amy admitted.

"7 TIMES A DAY?" Melina screamed.

Amy just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, what can I say? We both have incredible sex drives. Get it while you can go. See you later, baby."

"Wait a minute, Ames. What's going on with Cena? I heard he got married," Melina called out.

"Thanks for reminding me about him, babe. I meant to tell that he's enjoying his new marriage to Mariah Carey," Amy said, giggling.

"Oh, really?" Melina narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Oh, yeah. He loves being married to her. And she loves telling people she's Mrs. John Cena. Think about it. Mariah Carey-Cena. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?" Amy asked, giggling.

"It does. How's their sex life?" Melina asked.

"Let's just say, she knows how to satisfy him very well. See you later," Amy said.

"Bye." Melina still laughed when Amy walked out the door. She couldn't believe it. 7 times a day she has sex. Hearing her say that made her feel like a virgin. As she leaned back against the sofa yet again, thoughts of what happened after the wedding came into her mind...

_Second Flashback..._

_One year ago..._

_After the wedding..._

_She was nervous._

_She was terribly nervous. _

_No, scratch that, she was scared as hell._

_Pacing around the hotel room, a scantily clad Melina was breathing heavily and anxiously waiting for her new husband to come out of the bathroom. It's been a few hours since the wedding and it was the most wonderful experience she ever had. Nothing could compare the way he kept looking at her when she walked down the aisle, decked in an all white sleeveless wedding dress. She looked like a heavenly angel, without the wings._

_The ceremony itself was beautiful and romantic. He serenaded her with a song he had worked on. Tears of joy fell from her eyes and she could only thank God she didn't wear any mascara on her eyes, otherwise, her face would've been ruined._

_When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, she breathed a sigh of relief. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, showering her with all of his love and affection. She melted in his arms immediately, never wanting to let him go._

_The reception was beautiful. Her husband treated her like a princess the entire time. When they danced for the first time as husband and wife, she felt like she was the queen of the world._

_And, now, it was time for them to consummate their marriage._

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, Melina was incredibly nervous by the time her husband came out of the bathroom. He was smiling and she could see it because he has something for her._

"_Come with me, baby," he simply said._

_Melina smiled at him as she got up and headed towards him. He took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly for a moment before he led her inside. _

"_You did all this for me?" she choked out._

_He kissed her forehead gently. "Yes, baby. This is all for you."_

_She couldn't believe it. He really outdid himself this time. The bathroom was filled with candles, red rose petals and soft music on the stereo. The tub was filled with bubbles and more red rose petals. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she walked around and took in the surroundings._

"_You like it?" he asked, grinning._

_She threw her arms around his neck and giggled. "I love it!"_

"_Shall we go in?" he asked as he tugged at her almost nude form, anxiously waiting to see her naked._

_Melina just smiled at him. "Yes."_

_He reached behind her and unfastened her bra, then removing it with the quickness of a cat. Staring at her enormously large breasts for a second, he knew she had been blessed._

"_You're so beautiful, baby. I can't believe you're mine," he cooed before he put his hands on them for a second. A moan escaped from her lips when he started caressing them gently. His thumbs tweaked her nipples gently, causing her to squeal with delight. She threw her head back when he leaned down fastened his soft mouth on them._

"_We really need to get inside the tub before it's get cold," she said, breaking the silence. A cool bath was just what she needed because he was definitely making her hot right now._

_He didn't listen to her. Instead, he knew, deep down inside, he just had to have her. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers gently. He parted her lips and slid his tongue inside her mouth, causing her to moan. With all of her strength, she tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungril_y.

_He lifted her up in his arms and sat her down in the tub. Then, he climbed in and moved on top of her, not caring if they made a mess. Another moan escaped her lips when he lifted her legs around his waist and slid inside of her slowly and completely. She cried out, not because it hurt because it felt so good. She had never been so in tune with someone like him before._

"_Are you okay, baby girl?" he asked softly, kissing her forehead gently._

_She smiled, wrapping her arms around his back. "I'm fine, baby. Don't stop."_

_And he didn't. _

_With the water surrounding their heated bodies, he braced himself and began rocking in and out of her with ease. She moaned his name, wrapping her arms around his neck and nibbling on his earlobe gently. She ran her hands up and down his back, sighing in pleasure. She smiled when her husband started kissing her neck lightly, his tongue doing wild and crazy things to her. She braced herself when he started moving faster. Madly excited by him, she relished the feeling of having him inside of her. _

_She dug her fingers in his back and called out his name when he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. Her heart raced with intensity and her pulse raced when she felt him tense up. _

"_Come with me, baby. Come with me," he whispered in her ear. She arched her back and screamed when they came together. Afterward, he laid in her arms while she ran her fingers through his short brown hair, sighing in happiness._

"_I love you," he mumbled in her cleavage._

"_That was wonderful, baby," she said, smiling. "I love you, too..."_

"Baby? Baby? Are you okay?" he asked, trying to snap her out of her thoughts.

Melina blinked, shook her head and sighed before she turned around and saw her handsome husband standing before her. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hands. She squealed with delight as she jumped from the couch and leaped in his strong arms, kissing him madly.

"Are you okay? You zonked out on me for a second," he said, laughing.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm fine, baby. I was just thinking about our wedding and our honeymoon, that's all."

"You were beautiful, by the way," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"You were so handsome in your tuxedo." she giggled.

"I know that, woman." he laughed. "Anyway, are you ready to go? Are you done here?"

"Yes. I'm all yours, baby. How did the session go, by the way?"

"It went great. The album will be out as early as January. We have a lot of promotional stuff to do to hype it up."

"That's good. Let's go."

X

_A few minutes later..._

_The couple's hotel room..._

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Melina giggled. She laid in his loving arms while they were in bed. They were both naked and it was a good thing, too, because caressing each other with their clothes on was not gonna cut it.

He ran his hand up and down her supple body lightly. "No, I don't. Can't a man show his wife how much he loves her without complaining?"

"You won't hear me complaining," she said with another giggle.

"Good." he leaned down and brushed his soup cooler lips against her, parting her lips and slipping his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down on top of her naked form.

"Baby, before we go at it, I have a surprise for you," he said when they pulled apart.

"Mmm, what's that?" she murmured.

"I want you to look out the window, baby girl. Your surprise is right out there," he said as he got up.

Melina was confused but she grabbed her robe and put it on. Then, feeling nervous, she took her place next to him at the window, for which he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Look up at the sky," he demanded.

She did just that. Tears were falling from her eyes when the fireworks went off without a hitch. A thousand balloons started falling and streamers were thrown everywhere.

"Oh, my God," she cried.

He planted a searing kiss on her forehead. "That's not all, baby. Keep looking."

A plane was flying by with a message being latched against it. Melina kept crying when she read the message: _Happy Anniversary, Baby. I love you _couldn't have been more clear.

"That was beautiful," she said when she looked at him.

"I have one more surprise for you, baby girl. I hope you love this one," he said with a smile on his face. He handed her a medium sized black velvet box. She smiled at him for a moment before she opened it, revealing a diamond necklace with her birth stone incrusted. More tears fell from her eyes.

"Baby, you didn't have to give me this," she choked out. "It's beautiful, though."

"I wanted to give you this, because a beautiful woman like you deserve a beautiful necklace like this. You wanna wear it right now?" he asked, grinning.

"I'll wear it later. Care to make love to me again, honey?" Melina asked as she went into his arms.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Upon laying her down on it, he said, "I love you, Melina."

Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too, Nathan."

As they made love again, a smile crept up on her face. She knew Nathan Morris was her one and only true love.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
